Charles Joseph Willem
WARNING: This page was written a long time ago. There are a lot of grammar mistakes! Summary Charles Joseph Willem is a friendly, serious and perfectionist fellow. He says things very bluntly to his friends - but the opposite for those whom he do not know. Over the recent years, he has had problems with his legs. He cannot stand up for a long period of time, without the help from his 'trusted' cane. Yet this does not stop him from doing his objectives. He strives to succeed in whatever he does; no matter what. All those long years spend on studying - and training - has been within the arts of abjuration, conjuration and enchantment. He is mostly known for his abilities within the art of abjuration and for this reason, he adresses himself as an abjurer. ---- He has grown a very thick beard; and all of his hair has grown into a grey-ish tone, soon appearing as white. He wears his grey-purple-toned robe with pride, and it's addorned with several magical objects, which he has gained from 'adventures' across Azeroth. His long purple cape goes all the way down to the ground - though it never stains. Atop on his head, is his good ol' purple, wizard hat - and his blue spectacles makes it easier for him to see. He also always carries with him atleast one tome, and a bag containing various items he uses, whenever the situation arrives. ( Courtesy to Mitler for finding the picture and recoloring it.) Background Charles grew up in a rather dull family. He had no brothers, nor sisters. (That was what he thought, but he has one brother: Tarvon) With no siblings, he had to play with the other children, which he found extremly dull. He could not be bothered to play with them, as they were ridiculously stupid. They had no sense of logic, but neither did Charles at that point. With finding nothing fun at that age, he mostly helped his parents. His father was an alchemist, working for the Tower of Azora and his mother was a herbalist. His parents obviously worked together, finding it fun. Charles did not, however. After some time, his father got utterly enough of Charles doing nothing, teaching him how to read some simple sentences. This was challenging for him, so he worked on it.. For quite the time. He was also the "creative" child, drawing nothing but lines and rubbish things. He deemed it creative, yet it wasn't. Youth With his childhood spend, in his opinion, he tried to convince his parents to let him study in Dalaran. They didn't accept it, as they wanted him to study in Stormwind, as it was closer. His arguement was, that Dalaran's was more immense and large, surely having more to study in. At this time, he would've been of the age of eighteen. After several months of "begging" his parents finally gave after. Luckily, they had been saving up quite alot for his studies, as they hoped for him to be intellectual.. Which they thought he was. After packing all down, getting everything ready, he got with a ship from Stormwind to Southshore, as it was the fastest travelling method, for him. Once he arrived at Southshore, he began to get ready there too, having the exact money to get to Dalaran. Once he arrived at the magnificent city - he stood in awe for moments, before he walked slowly into his new home. Living in Dalaran, and studying Two years passed, before the Magi accepted Charles into studying their art. He was too stubborn and curious, when he first arrived at Dalaran, but the denials made him get able to talk with new people, and get the City to know. Within these two years - he had met new friends and to a degree 'enemies', though he did not bother with them that much, when he got accepted as an apprentice for Mortimer. With this being said, Charles began to keep focus on his studying and friends secondly. Nowadays he regrets it, but he doesn't bother with it. ---- Time passed on with Charles' studies and he began to get assignments of his mentor. The First War had already unleashed down in the kingdom of Stormwind, but he thought it was mere rumors, yet he was worried about his parents. The assignments was mostly clearing tasks, of removing odd "arcane" small critters, whom was created by conjurers, whom failed to conjure some water, or bread. There were also more assignments, yet they were not that "important". His daily life passed on with studying, doing assignments and talking with his friends. One day - Mortimer left a little note in his room, about that he was 'ready'. He wondered what it could mean; eventually learning its meaning. Once Charles found out what Mortimer meant, he was grateful somehow. His mentor had been a wise, annoying and a good one. From that day, he continued his studies alone, as the other magi had already approved Charles to be without mentor.. It was about time, in Charles' opinion and then he quickly continued his studies. Second War The Second War erupted and the Orcs continued their rampage throughout the human kingdoms, and Khaz Modan. With the fatal news, Charles had learned how to do more basic spells, of the three paths he studied(studies) on. With this knowledge, he got tasked to help the Alliance with anything they needed in help, doing so. With being with the Alliance, he met few other magi, whom tought him a thing or two. The Second War, continued as this, helping and coming into dire situations, where he could have died. Not long after the Dark Portal got closed by Khadgar, two years later, he became a Wizard. This furthered his studies, as he gained more acces in the libraries. He was happy for the most of the time, studying. Perhaps he have studied, over the most of his life? You can guess that. ---- Charles took a quick break from his studies, when he was thirtyeight. His weight had changed dramatically the last two years, yet he remained calm. He travelled to Southshore, where he met a curious young girl. Her name was Viola, and he tought her a basic spell. "Arcane Chains", which she learned rather quickly. It weren't powerful at first, but she will surely learn how to make it "powerful". (Which she did, eventually). Destruction of Dalaran Two years later, Charles finally managed to control his weight, loosening alot, focused on his studies. But one day, he heard disturbing news.. Prince Arthas, a Death Knight now, threatened to destory Dalaran. He found this utterly insane, as nothing could penetrate the magic of Antonidas.. But Arthas did. He slaughtered nearly entire Dalaran in his path for the Book of Medivh. Charles was one of the last to get surrounded by the huge forces of Undead. He cleared his mind, focusing. He stood upon one of the walls of Dalaran, as he was more able to attack Undead from here.. Nonetheless, he was surrounded and focused. He managed to teleport down on the ground, outside of Dalaran and flee with everything he had. The Undead chased him, yet he managed to flee. When his fleeing ended, he arrived at Southshore, wounded near to death. He quickly got tended to, staying in Southshore for the time being. Dalaran and his home utterly wrecked, and nothing to see.. Where would he go? And what did happen to his parents in the First War? He had alot questions, yet he was not capable of answering them, at that time. Charles finally managed to get on his legs, finally finding out what had happened to his parents. They had fled to Amberpine in the First War, as it broke out. He could finally loosen up now, and rest for the time being. After some monthes, he heard about some remaining Magi, whom seeked to rebuild Dalaran. Charles packed up his items, everything he got, and left for his destroyed home. Rebuilding of Dalaran Charles helped in the rebuilding of Dalaran, helping with anything he could. When the City once was completed in rebuilding, he travelled away from it, hearing about this... So called assault on the Isle of Quel'Danas. He joined it, but he came out for dire situations, several times. The assault on the Plateau was the hardest, as he faced some horrors he hadn't faced before, in his life. Demons, traitors of the Sin'Dorei, everything was utterly horrible. Kil'Jaeden being no exception. He helped against the Demon Lord the best he could, but he couldn't do that much to damage. His spells were inferior, compared to Kil'Jaeden. Kil'Jaeden died finally, and Charles left the Isle, knowing that he had helped saving the world. ---- Charles left afterwards to a new town, called "Nocturna". He met Velestus, the Lord of the town, and Gabriel, the leader of the Crows of War. The Crows of War, were the "army" of Nocturna, serving under the town completely. Later on, he got offered to be the leader of the Magi, in the army, and he accepted. As time passed on, being the leader of the Magi, he found it rubbish. There was no magi, noone at all. He left Nocturna displeased, leaving for Dalaran. Returning to Dalaran & Current Time Charles returned to Dalaran, to train his at that time apprentice, Inzerius. After having trained him for quite the time, Inzerius went insane. Charles tried to stop the madness alone, but he couldn't. Another magi, helped Charles stopping Inzerius, whom got inside the Violet Hold, where he died. It darkened Charles' pride, as his apprentice had turned insane.. It was hard for him to understand, yet he knew it also somehow. As the time went on, he got a new apprentice, named Corey, which is also his apprentice now. He trained him further, which he still does. But then another odd day happened, and Dalaran was sieged, by the Blue Dragonflight. It was a menace never seen before, and Charles got knocked out in the start. He later on woke up, to help the restoring of the battle. But for no use.. The siege was over, and Dalaran was utterly wrecked. ---- As Dalaran was getting fully repaired, once again, Charles studied. He keeps studying, at the moment, while training his apprentice. When he is needed, he will go out of Dalaran once again... A new pursuit After hearing certain rumours of a cause; he quickly took the opportunity to go for it. Meeting the leader of this cause and a few other individuals, he is currently helping them in whatever this old man can. He continues his old studies; yet has also begun in astronomy. He spends most of his evening at the outskirts of Stormwind, looking to the stars for answers. And with the help of a good ol' magic; he'll probably figure out something that few knows. - Or is that just something he tells to himself? Who knows. In one of their buisness' he got shot by a rifle in the shoulder, taking quite the damage. Though through medical help and healing, the pain and wound is gone. Charles continued to pursue his study in astronomy, yet without luck of any further discovery. Being the perfectionist he is, he gave up. The first time he gave up in a study. With no other choice, he continued his call within the current arts. He came up with the idea, that if he used three circular runes and placed them within a pentagon shaped circle of arcane.. he would gain a result; and summon a smaller arcane familiar. No no no. He summoned a large arcane wraith. With no chance of beating this monster, he instead incased it within a container- a chest. A chest locked with now an enchanted locker. He keeps it away, within his room, as to no one sees his failure. And if this 'seal' is broken, the wraith knows who captured it, and would seek revenge. ---- The Vaelians recently got blessed to pass through the caverns, and to their desired location of building their town- city. They talked with the Chimera leader first, whom gave them a crystal to kill Sethryn (the giant of the mountains). But once they got up to the mountain, they met Sethryn once again. The largest being Charles had seen in his entire life. - With Sethryn asking them if they had come with a dark intent, or a pure intent; the Vaelians answered with pure intent. And they asked of his boon to gain access- he would only give access if they gave him a gift. And so they gave him the crystal which was supposed to kill him, and he accepted, although sceptical. They used the crystal against the Chimera, ironically, and slew the beast. Charles was hit by an arc of lightning, nonetheless, and was devestated the whole time afterwards. Acess was finally given to them! ---- Charles is growing older and older, and his time might be short on Azeroth. But he thinks not of it, as he just wants to prove his dedication to the Vaelian cause. He helped the Woods with the cave problem, also getting drained of mana from there. But! He recently bought several magical items, from Grakk, an arakkoa who recently made a store there. Three books about enchantment, seven arcane runes and some firebrand ink. With that- he was onwards to look at the wraith problem. But that. That will come sooner or later. The Shattering During the Shattering of Azeroth - or the Cataclysm, as some calls it - Charles was pre-occupied with work. Noticing the failure of Vaelia, he thought about helping New Lakeshire, but never did so. In so, he left behind New Lakeshire, and went up in the mountains, finding a suitable place for what he was planning. By the help of some of newly gained friends; a little hut was build. He quickly made himself home, and began to further train in the arts of magic - leaving a 'taint' of arcane in the area. Yet his concerns lied with the arcane wraith, which he had imprisoned within the chest - it rumbled and shaked; trying to break its bonds every night and day. Though the enchanted chest and lock hold it within, it soon could not withstand it much longer. And so, as a result- he thought of what was neccesary. He took the chest outside with him, and prepared a spell- once it was done, he used it against the chest. Firing it with such speed; that on impact, the chest exploded into thousand tiny pieces - the arcane wraith, on the other hand.. was still there. Angered by the imprisonment; angered that it was summoned, it began to drain Charles' 'mana'. For a minute that felt like an eternity, the wraith drained and drained as much as it could.. while Charles chanted under his breath. Using what 'mana' he had left - he managed to do a defensive spell around himself, a ward against it. Neglecting the powers of the wraith, Charles managed to stand and look at the angered fiend. He, as a man practised within the arts and knowing his limits - stopped the ward, and chanted onwards; returning the arcane within his palms. As the wraith saw this, it tried to continue its draining.. but! Charles had finished his spell, and fired another 'ward' against it. Slowly, the arcane wraith vanished.. drained away by itself. Once the ward was hit by the drainin' method, it turned around its effect; and began to drain the wraith itself. Tired, exhausted and weak- Charles went inside to rest. To rest and recover from what he had unleashed, and the recent knews of a shattered world. Category:Characters